


One Person

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley considers her daughter's safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Person

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "From a Cradle to a Grave," so major spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #408 'Between.'

Hayley sat in the nursery, rocking her newborn daughter. Transitioning between life and death, between werewolf and hybrid, she felt a palpable hunger that she pushed aside to focus on other, more urgent thoughts.

Her daughter’s first day in this world had proven that New Orleans would be too dangerous a home for her. But what else was there do?

If they ran, the dangers would surely follow. No, as much as it broke her heart, Hayley knew that her daughter’s life would be filled with constant danger as long as her parents were by her side.

At the same time, she was a hybrid, and normal humans would not be equipped to protect nor raise her; Hayley’s own rough transition to werewolf had taught her that.

It was clear there was only one person who was suited for the job: One person who Hayley trusted with the baby that meant more to Hayley than her own life; one person who Hayley loved enough to hand over her daughter to.

No one else would do, Hayley was sure enough of that.

She just hoped Klaus would be able to see the logic behind allowing his sister to raise their child.


End file.
